The present invention relates to a lateral perforation vertical registration device for use in connection with an offset press.
The lateral perforating device and typographic numbering device in an offset press generally include a transfer drum fixed to a mounting shaft of the lateral perforating device, an impression cylinder having an outer periphery in contact with that of the transfer drum, and a typographic numbering device mounting cylinder. With this arrangement, when a sheet of paper is supplied between the impression cylinder and the typographic numbering device mounting cylinder from the transfer drum, lateral perforation is effected by a perforating blade. The sheet is numbered as well.
However, in the conventional lateral perforating device as mentioned above, vertical registration of the lateral perforations must be effected while the paper is being fed. Such registration is difficult. Further, it is necessary to prepare test sheets for checking the perforation position prior to actual operation.